


Wynne's Truest Love

by Skybot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybot/pseuds/Skybot
Summary: Wynne is made queen. How will Alistair react? Who will kill the Archdemon? Can she get laid?





	Wynne's Truest Love

     "What's up bitches," Wynne sung, smashing open the inn door, "guess who just became queen!!!"

     "OMG!" yelled Sten.

     "But I want to be King!" Alistair pouted.

     "Then I guess you have to kill me... or marry me," she suddenly popped her hip out like a Kardashian.

     Alistair considered it for a moment, "I guess you're kinda hot."

     The barkeeper is certified by the chantry, so he married them right there. Surana and Dog gave them diamond rings. Katy Perry started singing for them. It was the best party in all of Thedas until the Archdemon showed up.

     "WTF!!!!!" cried Alistair, "you weren't even fucking invited!!!"

     "But I heard that two babes were throwing a party!" Bellowed the super stupid ugly disgusting dragon.

     Suddenly the maker stabbed it.

     Alistair and Wynne started kissing, then they fucked. It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me if there were any mistakes, or if you want me to possibly continue.


End file.
